1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a cooking vessel having a handle or handles for holding it and a lid having a peripheral lip resting in a substantially sealed manner on the upper rim of the vessel.
The invention is aimed in particular at saucepans and general purpose cooking vessels for heating a liquid containing foods such as rice, pasta, vegetables, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During cooking, the peripheral lip rests in a substantially sealed manner on the upper rim of the vessel. When cooking is finished the liquid (usually water) is poured out.
To this end, the vessel is tilted and the lid is raised slightly in a direction opposite to the inclination of the vessel, i.e. against the direction in which the lid would move due to its own weight, to cause a small opening to appear between the lid and the rim of the vessel, sufficient for the liquid to flow through but preventing the foods passing through.
This procedure is not very convenient, requires some degree of skill and does not provide an efficient way of filtering the foods.
An aim of the present invention is to remedy these drawbacks.